The Times Leorio and Cheadle Kissed
by jyuanka
Summary: If it was a mistake, why does it keep happening? SMUT.


The first time Leorio and Cheadle kissed, it was in her office.

She said he had kind eyes, when he dealt with young patients.

He said he liked her smile, when something went her way.

She said tall men draw attention.

He said green hair was uncommon.

He handed her some papers. Their hands touched, incidentally, of course, of course, he would tell himself later.

She brushed past him, his cologne easily picked up by her nose. It was a different one from his usual perfume. Of course, she told herself, he couldn't possibly do that to gauge a curious comment from her.

The first time they kissed, Cheadle had told herself that it was a mistake.

It was unprofessional. Wrong. Absolutely scandalous.

Thrilling.

Leorio was her colleague.

Her student.

And he was kinda handsome when he wasn't trying.

His eyes were bright, his smile radiant, optimistic, in a good mood; he brought so much positive energy to the tense and fiendish climate of Zodiac meetings. His presence was light compared to the slimy heaviness she felt sometimes when dealing with some of her other colleagues.

And when they were alone, his fingertips were callous and warm against her skin.

She hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time, not in her dog form, anyway, and Leorio's hand on her neck was gentle, so she leaned into the kiss, letting his fingers splay in her hair.

The second time Leorio and Cheadle kissed, it was behind a restaurant.

She said his suspenders looked nice.

He said the color of her dress complimented her eyes.

She said she liked the five o'clock shadow he was sporting.

He said he liked her sense of humor.

It was a small party, Piyon's birthday, maybe, or was it Kanzai's?

A small argument exasperated Cheadle enough that she went out for fresh air.

A small desire to stand by her side lead him outside to the chilling air.

Soon enough she was pulling him into a tiny, dark alley behind the restaurant, tugging at his shirt, running her hands on whatever exposed skin she could touch. She hummed and groaned into the kiss, pulling at his short hair, her hands already up his shirt.

It was all kinds of wrong.

Dangerous. Grave. Risky.

Wickedly delicious. Delightful in its suddenness. Shameful.

She was his teacher.

His superior.

But she was also really pretty when she's immersed in a book. Really cute when she's huffing in displeasure.

Her work was admirable. Her achievements astounding. Her firmness and constancy always grounding him, rooting him, harsh but encouraging. Her experiences, in law, in medicine, were fascinating.

She was at her best when she spoke of what she knew. She was brilliant when displaying knowledge exclusive to her, when flexing her intelligence, when guiding his nen towards hers.

And when they were alone, she let some of her guard down.

Her hands were warm against his cold skin, out in the open, in some dinky, filthy alley.

They kissed like runaway teenagers.

How old was she, anyway?

The third time Leorio and Cheadle kissed, it was in her hotel room.

She opened the door, smelling like sour apples and jasmine.

He stood before her, suit jacket draped over his shoulder.

Her gown was transparent. His shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows.

He was holding a flower bouquet. She was holding a book.

They were tumbling over one another, vying for dominance but not bothering to put much effort into it, rolling in lazy kisses and preplanned touches.

This time, it wasn't sudden.

This time, engaging in that kind of physical proximity was decided beforehand.

They leapt at each other, really, there was no other way to describe it. Leorio closed the door behind him, hasty and confused as she plunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him downward towards her, their mouths crashing sloppily, ungracefully.

He wanted to see her ruffled.

She wanted to see him flustered.

He wanted her more vulnerable.

She wanted him more naked.

Cheadle wanted him beneath her, she didn't like the height difference, it meant she'll have to crane her neck and she hated that. They were twirling around in clumsy circles until she pushed him to the bed, forcing him to sit on its edge; that way, she stood taller.

She nudged his knees to either side and stood between his legs, her hair falling around his face as she held it between her hands. Their eyes were dark and their bodies trembling. Leorio took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth, grazing his lips against it, turning it over to plant tender kisses on her palm, her wrist, the inside of her arm.

She hummed, prodding his chin upward to lay a kiss on the side of his mouth, on his jaw, behind his ear. Her fingers swiped across his neck, drawing lazy circles as he pulled her down for a deep kiss.

He tasted like alcohol and mint gum. She tasted like green tea and salty biscuits.

Leorio's hand snaked under her gown, cupping her plump thigh, his finger inching higher up her leg, delving a finger between her butt cheeks, then rounding his hand to press his fingers against her wet panties.

Cheadle let out a heavy, pleased sigh, opening her legs wider to give him better access. She had to lean forward and grab his shoulders to balance herself when the pressure of his thumb against her clit increased. She wanted attention somewhere else, too, so she guided his other hand towards her breasts, and let his fingers wander over them while she used her hands to caress his shoulders and neck and jaws.

He had freckles on his back and chest. She had a mole on her right breast.

Leorio buried his face in her chest, and she helped by loosening the gown's straps from her shoulders. Cheadle moaned when he took a nipple between his lips, squeezing, dragging his fingertips over her skin, kissing and sucking.

She wanted to kiss him, to straddle him, to have access to him, to drag her hands over his tanned chest and stomach, to taste him. Cheadle reluctantly pulled herself away from him, away from his touch, and offered to strip him of his pants. He helped by unzipping and unbuckling. She helped by dragging it from his feet along with his underwear.

His thighs were long and thin. Her hands were pale against his skin.

Cheadle's eyes lingered on him, and she felt great satisfaction at the red color invading his cheeks at the scrutiny. Her head turned around, and she pretended to be fumbling around for condoms, even though she already knew where they were.

She gave him a chance to pull the condom over his dick as she inched closer back to him, and sat in his lap once he finished, her stomach tightening when she felt his erection against her. She wrapped her legs around him and settled herself so that his cock would rub against her clit.

They stared at each other, their eyes fixed and murky, her daft hands undoing the buttons of his shirt, his hands rubbing her back and ass. Their movements were slow and measured, their subsequent kiss steadier and more learned.

Leorio pushed his hips upward, gaining a delighted gasp from his senior. She grinded against him, which in turn earned her a low hiss. She smiled at his reaction, and buried her head between his neck and shoulder, whispering what she desired in his ear.

He was strong enough to lift her up a little with one arm and adjusting the tip of his dick to press against her entrance, looking her in the eye, waiting for her to choose her moment. After a moment, Cheadle nodded and lowered herself down, shutting her eyes when he filled her completely, and then letting out a long, deep sigh.

They remained like that for a moment, getting used to each other, holding each other, breathing, planting quick, lazy, gentle kisses on each other's faces. When she finally felt comfortable enough with him inside her, she began moving.

He rested his head on her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat, focusing on her heat around him. She breathed and moaned and panted in his ear, scratched his back with dull nails, sucked at his skin.

Leorio felt her tightening around him, and she whispered for him to go faster, calling his name in short gasps, digging her nails in his back. He swiped his hands along her skin, wanting to merge her smaller frame into his, pulling her even closer to kiss and suck her neck, and when she rocked against him in her climax, biting his neck, he came right after her.

The two panted against one another, growing quiet, an air of serenity and peace engulfing them. He rubbed her back, splaying hasty kisses on her shoulders, twirling her hair and caressing her scalp.

She said she liked it when he was tender.

He said he liked it when she was red in the face.

She chuckled, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the side of his mouth.

He liked that, too.

The first time Leorio and Cheadle fucked, it was in her hotel room. It was also the first time they went out together for a walk, and a coffee, and talked about things other than work, other than nen, other than annoying colleagues, other than the Association.

They didn't talk as coworkers, but as friends, maybe, maybe not, but both were glad that neither ran away when the other leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
